witchydiariesfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna-Rose Samedi
Anna-Rose Grace Chamberlain more commonly known as Rose Chamberlain is a witch, and the daughter of Christopher Chamberlain and Katherine Chamberlain. She is a character of . She was abused most of her life by her mother, until she found her father's address. She currently lives with him as he swore to always protect her from harms way. Rose is a member of the Chamberlain Family and the Spellman Family. Character Description "Rose is the daughter of Christopher. She has a hell of a past, and is always in the midst of trouble. She blames most of her father's troubles on herself, and she believes that she's not worry of Christopher's love. She doubts herself as a half-blood and beleives she doesn't belong in a world of purebloods and royals." Early History Anna-Rose Grace Chamberlain (born 28 June, 2010) is the daughter of a Warlock named Christopher and human, Katherine. After her father revealing to her mother that he wasn't human, she was taken by her mother and raised to fear him. When Rose was only 1 month she began displaying her potential for witchcraft, which led to violent cycles of abuse by her mother. As of 2019, She finds Christopher's address and by the order of the courts, he gains full custody of his daughter. Throughout The Witchy Diaries The Witchy Diaries (Season One) In Fathers With Daughters, In There's No Place Like Home, Rose manages her way into Ambrose's bed. She tries to convince him to tell her father not to let her go to the academy, as she believes she'll be the only half-blood there. As he tells her that there are other half-bloods her reveals that they keep their blood-status a secret. He then tells her that not all purebloods and royals are prejudice. He then gives her a kiss. In Prick Me, You Bleed. I Prick You, You Pop., In Searching In Her World, Personality Rose is a broken child. She is a quiet girl, but also very fearful. After being a subject of Katherine's physical and emotional abuse, she's grown attached to Christopher, seeking him as a source of protection and comfort. After her saving, she seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. It has shown that Rose has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. She believes that she's not worthy of being loved by purebloods and should realize she's worthy of love just the way she is. Physical Appearance Rose has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Rose also has little dimples in her cheeks. Powers and Abilities After being taught the craft by Christopher, these are the powers and abilities she possesses: * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. **'Telekinesis': The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. **'Pain Infliction': The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. **'Divination': The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Illusions': The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. **'Astral Projection': Rose is capable of astral projecting her spirit from her body. Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Rose's biological father. Christopher loves his daughter dearly but for her safety he had to sacrifice his life for the sake of her survival. Christopher would destroy those who would ever harm Rose. Christopher's love for Rose has no limits, Christopher is very protective of her. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Apart from some bad things he's done, Rose knows what Christopher is and isn't afraid of him. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Rose hugged him. Despite their time apart Rose calls Christopher 'Dad', showing that their bond is strong. Ambrose Spellman Ambrose is Rose's godfather and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her mother. Ambrose gave a promise to Christopher that he will stay with Rose, protect her and help raise her. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Ambrose loves his Rose dearly. He has strong paternal instincts towards her, and will do anything to ensure her safety. Appearances Season One * Fathers With Daughters * There's No Place Like Home * Prick Me, You Bleed. I Prick You, You Pop. * Searching In Her World * An Unpleasant Past Name * The name Anna is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Anna is: Name of a king.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/anna/ * The name Rose is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Rose is: Rose (flower name).https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/rose/ * The name Grace is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Grace is: Grace.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/grace/ * The surname Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion. https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/chamberlain Tropes * Daddy's Girl: Christopher is besotted with her even before she's born. * Sins of Our Fathers: As Christopher notes, Rose has 'inherited' all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Our Miss Brooks: Rose is close to her father. * Creepy Child: She has a rather focused, unsettling stare when she's using her magic. * Daddy's Girl: Rose is Christopher's daughter, loves her father very much, and given her circumstances, Christopher is extremely doting and overprotective of her. Likewise, Christopher loves his daughter immensely, with nearly all of his actions being driven by his desire to see her happy and keep her safe. * Honor Thy Abuser: Rose was abused by her mother for quite some time. Later she is seen as the bad guy for trying to cut her abusive mother from her life. Trivia * Rose is the youngest witch introduced in the series. * Rose has close bonds with Christopher and Ambrose. * In Prick Me, You Bleed. I Prick You, You Pop, Christopher has a dream of his daughter. * Christopher joked that there is a hint of the devil in Rose's eyes, which he claimed she inherited from him. * Rose is the only person that Christopher loves the most in the world. * Christopher would give his life before he would allow any harm to come to his daughter. Gallery |-|Season One= Season One Screencaps Rose-S1-1.jpg Rose-S1-2.jpg Rose-S1-3.jpg Rose-S1-4.jpg Rose-S1-5.jpg Rose-S1-6.png Rose-S1-7.jpg Rose-S1-8.jpg Rose-S1-9.jpg Rose-S1-10.jpg Rose-S1-11.png Rose-S1-12.png Rose-S1-13.png Rose-S1-14.jpg Rose-S1-15.jpg Rose-S1-16.png Rose-S1-17.png Rose-S1-18.png Rose-S1-19.png Rose-S1-20.png Fathers_With_Daughters-Rose.png Rose-S1-21.png Rose-S1-22.png Prick Me, You Bleed. I Prick You, You Pop-Rose.png Rose-S1-23.png References Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches & Warlocks Category:Half Bloods and Half Breeds Category:Protagonists